Hermoso mundo de Winx
El Hermoso Mundo de Winx (The Wonderful World of Winx en Inglés e Il Fantasico World of Winx en Italia) es la canción de cierre de la Primera y Segunda temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando, en la versión en inglés, y por Mayela Pérez y Claudia Álvarez en la versión de Latinoamérica. Letra |-|Español Latino= El tiempo es hoy, ya volvió mi ilusión (Amigos nuevos tendré) Ya lo sé, es mejor lo que busco hoy (Lo que busco hoy) Vive al fin, los sueños son muy importantes Que tu talento salga... ¡A brillar! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! La magia pronto es mucho mejor Vendrás conmigo Juntos hasta el fin ¡Yo tu amiga seré! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! Estoy feliz de vivir aquí Amigos vienen, son por siempre ¡Esta es la magia de Winx! No caigas hoy, sigue a tu corazón (Amigos nuevos tendré) Se tu mismo, mi apoyo yo te doy (Mi apoyo te doy) Vive al fin, los sueños son muy importantes Que tu talento salga... ¡A brillar! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! La magia pronto es mucho mejor Vendrás conmigo Juntos hasta el fin ¡Yo tu amiga seré! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! Estoy feliz de vivir aquí Amigos vienen, son por siempre ¡Esta es la magia de Winx! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! Uoh oh-uh-oh-oh ¡Somos Winx! ¡Yo tu amiga seré! ¡Este es el mágico, hermoso Mundo de Winx! Estoy feliz de vivir aquí Amigos vienen, son por siempre ¡Esta es la magia de Winx! |-|Español de España= Te llevaremos al Mágico mundo Winx Y con nosotras Podrás soñar Abre los ojos Y ya verás Como todo brillará Te llevaremos al Mágico mundo Winx Y con nosotras Podrás soñar Te guiaremos A un mundo nuevo El mundo de las Winx |-|Inglés= The time has come and I'm ready to go ('Cause I'm with my friends again) Here I am, now I know what I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) Leave your dreams, that's the way to set your heart free Let your talent shine bright like a star This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! It's time for magic to shine and glow. Open up your heart, take my hand and we will be friends till the end! We're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! Don't give it up and be ready to go (Now you're with your friends again) Be yourself, you're the one I was looking for (I was looking for) Leave your dreams, free your heart and make it happen Let your talent shine bright like a star This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! It's time for magic to shine and glow. Open up your heart, take my hand and we will be friends till the end! We're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! This is the magical, wonderful World of Winx! Uoh oh-uh-oh-oh World of Winx We will be friends till the end! You're in the magical, wonderful World of Winx! This life is beautiful, can't you see? We're together, friends forever, this is the magic of Winx! |-|Italiano= Io sono qui Ad un passo dal cielo non ti fermare mai Sono io Ora so che ce la farò ce la farai Cresce e va È il mio sogno che si avvera Oggi il mio talento splenderà Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Vieni con noi Vivi la magia Il tuo cuore sa Dove arriverà E niente ti fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx Tu credi in te E non mollare mai non ti fermare dai Riuscirai Io lo so che ce la farai ce la farai Cresce e va È il mio sogno che si avvera Oggi il mio talento splenderà Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Vieni con noi Vivi la magia Il tuo cuore sa Dove arriverà E niente ti fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx Questo è il fantastico magico World of Winx Uoh oh-uh-oh-oh World of Winx Niente ci fermerà Sei nel fantastico magico World of Winx Qui tutto splende di fantasia Siamo amiche Siamo fate Siamo le magiche Winx Trivia *En la descripción del video de la versión italiana de la canción, la letra dice "Mondo Winx" en lugar de "World of Winx" cada vez que se menciona esta frase. **En otro video posterior donde usan la misma canción como música de fondo, esta vez sí la cantante decía "Mondo Winx" en lugar de decirlo en inglés, dando a suponer que esta es una versión anterior de la canción, o bien la versión final, y por eso estaban las letras "erróneas" en la descripción del primer video. Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:The Wonderful World of Winx pt-br:Maravilhoso Mundo das Winx Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx)